New Blood
by BlackandTainted
Summary: Voldemort is dead. His supporters are in Azkaban. But what of the Boy-Who-Lived? Well, his girlfriend has just broken up with him. He seeks refuge in Manhattan’s Upper East Side. He has the money, but can he create and maintain a high social status?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or Gossip Girl

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry Harry," she said, looking at him, face emotionless, "But I just don't feel anything for you anymore."

Harry was distraught. She was breaking up with him. He couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure?" he said, grabbing her hand, confused, "I mean, you never know."

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, softly, grabbing her bag.

She walked towards the door of their house, only to have him spin her around and kiss her just before she left. She looked at him as he pulled away.

"I didn't feel anything, Harry," she said, and opened the door, walking out towards her car. Harry stood in the doorway, looking out at her, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"I still love you, Ginny," he whispered, before shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or Gossip Girl

**Chapter 1**

Months later, Harry finds himself on a plane to Manhattan. He finally decided to do something with his life after Ginny broke up with him, thanks to a visit from a friend.

_~Flashback~_

"_Harry! Open this door now!"Hermione was pretty close to bashing the door down. Harry stood up reluctantly, and went to open the door._

"_Geez, 'Mione," he said, "Could you be any louder?"_

"_Maybe. I don't know. But that's not why I'm here."_

"_Obviously," he said, gesturing for her to come in, "So, why are you here?" He sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit next to him._

"_I know Ginny broke up with you, but you can't live in seclusion. You need to do something with your life."_

"_I am __not __living in seclusion. And I am doing something."_

"_Yeah, Harry. What?"_

"_Um…"_

"_Exactly." Hermione stood up and walked into the kitchen, opening the pantry._

"_See, Harry? You have almost no food," she said, "Have you gone shopping at all since… it happened?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe," he said, sighing, "Why do you care?"_

_Hermione huffed and came back to sit next to him._

"_I'm your friend, Harry. I care about you. Surely you've realised that by now," she said, taking his hand and smiling at him, "Now, Ginny has moved on, and she is really happy. You need to do the same. Go on a holiday. Leave the country. Get a job. Do something, for God's sake Harry. Everybody's worried about you. You should put their minds at ease."_

_Hermione left at that point, leaving Harry with a lot to think about. He fell asleep on the couch, and the next morning, he pulled out his suitcases and started packing them for an extended vacation. He had decided to leave the country, for God knows how long. So, he packed everything, locked up the house, and just left._

_~End Flashback~_

It had been a few hours since he had left. He was now on a plane to Manhattan, to the Palace Hotel. He fell asleep thinking what it would be like in Manhattan, and what he would do.

A few hours later, Harry woke up, the plane about to land. When it did land, he got off, and walked towards someone with a card with his name on it.

"Hello, Mister Potter," he said, "I shall be your driver. May I take your bags, sir?"

"Sure, but please, call me Harry. Not 'Sir', or 'Mister Potter'," he said.

"As you wish, _Harry," _the man said, and took his bags, walking off. Harry followed him to the car. _This is going to be a very interesting 'vacation', _Harry thought to himself. They arrived at a limo, parked out the front of the airport. The driver put his bags in the trunk, and then opened the door for him. Harry got in and was amazed at the sight. When the driver started driving, Harry sat back, and looked out the window, admiring the scenes.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Palace Hotel. Some bellboys came out to help bring in his luggage. As he was following them up to his room, he passed a young, blonde woman.

"Hello," she said, "You must be Harry."

"Yes, that's me," he said, "And you are?"

"Serena. Serena van der Woodsen," she said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Serena," he replied, shaking her hand.

"Come on, Serena," a woman called from the door.

"Coming mother," she called, before turning back to Harry, "Well, it was nice meeting you. Are you going to enrol at St. Judes? If so, you should soon. Summer is almost over."

"I'll be sure to take that into account," he said, unsure whether he wanted to go to school.

"Well, bye," she said, and ran to catch up with her mother.

"Bye," he said, and walked up to his room.

When he got up to his room, he was overwhelmed by jet lag, and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, Harry decided to walk around the city, coming to terms with his new location.

He was walking past a store, looking into it, when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry," he said, helping the brunette woman up.

"Watch where you're going!" the woman said, before stalking off.

_That was weird, _Harry thought to himself, confused. He kept walking, and happened to pass St. Judes. He decided that he may as well enrol. He still should technically have one more year of school, and it would give him something to do each day.

He walked into the school, and looked around. It was a fairly good environment, yet it would never compare to Hogwarts. He walked into the office, and walked up to a woman sitting at the front desk.

"Good morning," the woman said, looking up at him, "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to enrol," he said, looking at her.

"Sure. I just need you and your parents to sign this form," she said, handing him a few sheets of paper.

"Uh, I can't get my parents to sign it, sorry," he said, "Is it ok if only I sign it?"

"I'm sure it should be fine," she said, and he sighed in relief, "But first, what exactly is the problem?"

"Um, well, my parents died when I was one," he said, "I just got out of an orphanage, and found out that I have a big inheritance, so I came to Manhattan, and now I wish to do my last few years of school."

"Ok then," she said, smiling sympathetically, "I'm sure you can enrol. So, fill out those forms, either now, or you can bring them back tomorrow."

"I'll bring them back tomorrow," Harry said, wishing to be back at his hotel room, "Good day."

"Good day," the woman said. Harry left the school and walked back to the hotel.

When he got back to the hotel, he started to fill the forms out. Eventually, he got exhausted, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Harry Potter or Gossip Girl

**Chapter 2**

Next morning, Harry woke up abruptly at 7am. He had a nightmare, and was sweating feverishly.

_~Flashback~_

"_Harry," Ginny said, "You'll never be good enough for me. I've found someone else."_

"_Yes," an all too familiar voice said, stepping out of the shadows, "Now she has me."_

"_I killed you. You were dead!" Harry yelled at Voldemort._

"_You can't kill those in love," Voldemort said, chuckling, and walking over to Ginny._

"_Ginevra and I love each other and nothing can tear us apart. Not even death," he said, caressing her cheek. She smiled and leaned into his hand. Voldemort pulled her around to face him, and started kissing her passionately._

"_No!" Harry yelled._

_~End Flashback~_

He picked up his glasses and put them on, seeing the forms lying on his bedside table. He went to his kitchen and made himself some breakfast. He sat down at the table and finished filling out the forms.

He had just finished them and his breakfast, and had gotten up to wash his cereal bowl, when someone knocked on the door. He went to the door and opened it, finding Serena standing there, with the brunette woman he had bumped into the previous day. He looked at them in shock.

"Serena? What a surprise," he said, smiling and inviting them in, "And who's this?"

"Hey Harry," she said, smiling back, "This is my best friend, Blair."

"It's nice to meet you, Blair," he said, smiling and holding out his hand.

"You're the guy who bashed into me yesterday," she exclaimed, angrily.

"This is him?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I accidently bumped into Blair yesterday," he said, "I did apologise, but she got pissed at me."

"Blair!" Serena said, turning to face her friend, but not finding her, as she had fled the room.

"Oh, well," Harry said, smiling, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure. You can cook?"

"Yeah, of course," Harry said, face falling for a second as he remembered the Dursleys.

_~Flashback~_

_His aunt was back outside the door. _

"_Are you up yet?" she demanded._

"_Nearly," said Harry._

"_Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."_

_~End Flashback~_

"Harry?"

"Huh? Yeah?" He asked, breaking out of his trance

"Are you ok?" Serena asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he said, smiling reassuringly, "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said, "You pick something."

"Ok then," he said, grabbing bacon and eggs out of the fridge. He put them on the bench and then went to the cupboard and got out some bread, putting it in the toaster. He proceeded to cook the eggs and bacon.

"So, when did you learn how to cook?" Serena asked. Harry didn't want to tell her the truth, so he decided to tell her something along the lines of what he told the woman at St. Judes.

"Well, my parents died when I was one. I got put in an orphanage, and we – the orphans – took turn cooking the meals and cleaning up from them. It was so we would learn real life skills."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your parents, Harry," Serena said, eyes sympathetic.

"Don't be," Harry said, putting their breakfast on plates, "It was a long time ago." He smiled at her, as he put their plates on the table, gesturing for her to sit down.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked, going back into the kitchen.

"Um, yes please," she said.

"What would you like?" he asked, as he got himself out a glass and got the OJ out of the fridge.

"Orange juice is fine," Serena said, grinning. Harry got out another glass and, after pouring them both some and putting the OJ away, he went and sat down across from her, putting their glasses down.

Harry started eating, smiling at Serena.

"So, tell me about yourself," Harry said, curious.

"Well, I've been living in the Upper East Side all my life," Serena said, grinning, "Though, I recently returned from boarding school. I have a boyfriend named Dan, though our relationship isn't approved by many people, as I am a socialite from the Upper East Side, and he is a guy from Brooklyn."

"Oh," Harry said, thoughtfully, "Is he nice?"

"Yes. He's the nicest guy I've ever met," she said, smiling.

"Well, that's the main thing. And also that he treats you right," Harry replied, smiling.

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"Serena asked, taking a bite of her toast.

"I did. But she broke up with me a few months ago," he said, looking down at his breakfast, "I've been in seclusion for a while. She was the love of my life. But my friend came a few days ago and talked some sense into me. So I came here to get away from it all."

"Oh," she said, looking guilty, "I'm so sorry, Harry."

"It's fine. It was a while ago." They finished eating in silence, and a few minutes after they had finished eating, while Harry was taking their plates to the sink, Blair came storming back in.

"Come on, Serena. We have to get dresses for the party tonight," she said, grabbing her friend's wrist.

"Just wait a second," Serena said, pulling out of B's grip. She walked back towards Harry.

"Are you going to come tonight? You just need a suit. I'll text you the details," Serena said, eyes pleading, "It can be your introduction to the socialite world. That is, if you are socialite material. You are rich, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I inherited a lot of money from my parents. I thought I told you that," Harry said, "Oh, well."

"So, will you come?" she said, as Blair started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Of course," he said, and grabbed a small piece of parchment out of his pocket. He also pulled out his quill and some ink, and quickly scribbled down his number.

"Here," he said, holding out the parchment to her. She, however, didn't take it. She was looking at his quill and ink confused. She looked to the parchment and then to him. Blair was also looking at him confused.

"Sorry. Old habit from the orphanage," he said, waving the parchment.

"Oh, right," Serena said, taking it, "Don't worry about it." She took the quill off him, and tore the parchment in half. She put the half with his number in her pocket, and scribbled her number on the other half, giving it to him.

"I'll text you the details," she called, as Blair, extremely impatient now, dragged her out the door.

"Ok, thanks," he said, and went and shut the door. Then, he heard a tapping noise. He looked towards the window, and saw an owl hovering outside it, a letter attached to its leg. He went and opened the window, to let it in. It landed on the table and Harry walked over it. He untied the letter and opened it. It was from Hermione.

_Harry,_

_It seems you have disappeared off somewhere. As much as Ron and I respect your privacy, we, and many others, are concerned for your safety. Due to this, we would very much like to know where you are currently. Please remember that many of Voldemort's followers are currently still at large, and we fear that they may have made you a target. We know that many of them have fled London, we assume to either America or Australia (more likely America), so, wherever you are, please be on your guard._

_We miss you,_

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Harry pulled out a roll of parchment and quickly wrote a reply.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have left the country, and that is all I'm going to say, due to the possible interception of owls, especially due to your fear._

_Please know that I am safe, and I am currently happy. _

_Your friend,_

_Harry._

He attached it to the owl's leg, and it flew off out the open window. He went and shut and locked the window. He proceeded to his bedroom to pull his old dress robes out of his trunk. He hung them up in his cupboard, and got dressed in a tight black t-shirt and jeans. He picked up the forms and locked the room, walking towards St. Judes. He,

:


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my loyal readers… I would just like to let you know that I will be updating this story every two days, alternate to my other fanfic, Ruby Disappointment. So, by Australian time, I will put the next one up on the , unless my assignments and exam study cut into that. Sorry if that happens, but this is a really busy time at school, even though I'm not in year 12… Love B&T xoxo**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or Gossip Girl

**Chapter 3**

When he arrived at St. Judes, Harry went back into the office and gave the woman the form.

"Thank you," she said, "Now, you will need a uniform. Is it ok if I measure you so I can order it in your size?"

"Yes, that's fine," Harry said, and the woman measured around his waist, his height etc.

"Well, that's all the measurements done. If you just write your current address down here, your uniform will be sent to you sometime in the next few days."

"Ok then," Harry said and wrote down his address.

"Ok, so, the term starts on Monday," she said, "You will definitely have your uniform by then."

Harry smiled and thanked her, leaving the school. He headed into a nearby café, but there were no tables free. He saw a blonde-haired girl sitting alone in a booth near the window. He walked over to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked, "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," she said, smiling, and gesturing to the seat across from her. He sat down, and smiled back.

"I'm Harry Potter, by the way," he said, holding out his hand.

"Jenny Humphrey," she said, shaking his hand.

"So, why are you sitting alone?"

"I left home, dropped out of school, and moved in with a friend, because my father didn't respect my wish to become a fashion designer," she said, "And when me and my friend, who was the main model for my clothes, tried to find someone to endorse us, we couldn't find anyone, so I tried to find someone myself. Unfortunately she found out, and she burned my dresses. So, now I have nowhere to stay."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Harry said, sympathetically, "I know how it feels. Back at my home in England, I was some kind of a prodigy, and I had a huge destiny. When I fulfilled it, I finally got together with the love of my life. I didn't before then, as I was worried it would be dangerous for her. But, when I did, after a few months, she broke up with me.

"Oh, I'm sorry as well," she said, "We're a right pair, aren't we?"

"Hmm," Harry said, ordering a drink from a waitress who had walked up to the table.

"Yeah," Jenny said, ordering another drink.

"So, what's your life like besides that?" Harry asked.

"It's generally pretty ok," Jenny said, thoughtfully.

"That's good," Harry said, sighing.

"What about you?" Jenny asked, sipping her drink.

"Well, I have no family left, and I've watched friends and family die at the hands of someone who was after me," Harry said, looking down at his cup, spinning his straw.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jenny said, "Your life must be hell. Is he still alive?"

"No. Either I had to kill him, or he would kill me. In the end, I killed him," Harry said.

"Oh," Jenny said, "Well, at least you weren't the one who was killed."

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling, "So, tell me about yourself. How old are you? What's your favourite colour? Etc."

"Well, I'm sixteen, and my favourite colour is red," Jenny said, "Can we take turns asking each other questions?"

"Sure."

"Ok, my turn," Jenny said, sipping her drink, "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," he said.

"My turn again. You asked two questions," Jenny said, and Harry chuckled, "Who are your best friends?"

"Ron and Hermione. You?"

"Eric and Jonathon. What is your favourite food?"

"Hmm… pumpkin pasties. Yours?"

"Chocolate. Quit asking the same questions as me."

"But you ask good questions."

"Fine. What are pumpkin pasties? Are they some British food?"

"Yeah, they're British food. Hmm, I can't ask you that. Umm, what kind of clothes do you make?"

"Well, I made this," she said, gesturing to her dress.

"Wow. That's cool. Is it hard?"

"Not rea… Hey! It's supposed to be my question," Jenny exclaimed, and Harry chuckled, "It's not funny, Potter."

"It is to me, Humphrey." **(A/N: Thought I should add something from Harry Potter into the story. Draco and Harry do call each other by their last names, so, yeah ****)**

"Great. So, my turn. What school did you go to in England?"

"Smeltings, like my cousin. Who's your family made up of?"

"Well, my mum lives in Hudson as an artist, so I live with my dad. So, technically it's made up of my dad and my brother, Dan. What about you?"

"Well, there's my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and cousin, Dudley, but they hardly count as family," he said, "So yeah. Has anyone you've known died?"

"Nope," Jenny said, "What about you?"

"Yes. How long have you lived in America?"

"Since I was born. How long did you live with your aunt and uncle?"

"From when I was one, till I was seventeen. Umm, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I like someone, and he kissed me, but we're not technically dating. I don't know if he likes me back."

"Oh, that sucks," Harry said, sympathetically, "Your turn."

"Um, who have you seen that has died?" Jenny asked, curious.

"Well, there was one of my teachers, Mr. Quirrell, but he doesn't count, because he was working for the person who was trying to kill me. I saw my mum die, but I was a baby, so that didn't count. My dad also died, but he died in a different room, so I didn't see that. That was the first time the person tried to kill me," Harry said, thoughtfully, "There was Cedric Diggory when I was fourteen. A 'friend' of the person who tried to kill me used his 'knife'. That was another time when he attempted to take my life. And then when I was fifteen, my godfather died at the hands of his cousin. When I was sixteen, my headmaster, Mr. Dumbledore died. Oh, and last year, when I managed to kill the 'man', many people died at the hands of his supporters. They included my parents' and godfather's friend, Remus, his wife, Tonks. Oh, and there was my best friend's brother, Fred and another of my teachers, Mr. Snape." **(A/N: Trying to make it sound as much like muggle world as possible…after all, Jenny is a muggle… sorry if it makes anyone unhappy)**

"Oh. I'm sorry," Jenny said, sympathetically, "I'm making it seem like my life was bad, but it's nothing compared to yours."

"It's fine. Everyone's life is different; everyone has a different view of bad."

"You're so… understanding. It's nice," Jenny said, smiling, "Well, I should probably go." She stood up, putting some money on the table.

"Where are you going to go? I thought you said you had nowhere to stay," Harry said, confused.

"I don't know. I'll find someplace," Jenny said, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Why don't you come stay with me?" he suggested, standing up as well, "There's a spare bedroom in my hotel room."

"Oh, I couldn't. We only just met today," she said.

"We just shared a whole heap of things about ourselves, and you're using that excuse?" Harry said, grinning, "Come on, I insist." He put some coins on the table and grabbed her hand. She walked out with him, smiling.

"Thank you," she said, as they walked towards the hotel. When they got inside the lobby, Jenny's phone beeped.

"Oh dear," Jenny said, staring intently at her screen.

"What is it?" Harry asked, confused. Jenny just handed him the phone.

**Seems Little J has found a new guy. Have you really gotten over Nate so fast, J? But who is this mystery guy? Green-eyed, messy black-haired, a sure hottie, but where did he come from? And what of this lightning-shaped scar of his? Where'd you get something as unique as that, mystery guy? I'll be sure to find out who you are, mystery guy, just you wait.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

"Oh, shit."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, umm, just want to say that I'm sorry that I'm not updating more often… I would like to, but don't worry, school is almost finished for the year, and I only have two more assessments due, so I will be updating more often soon. I'm hoping that today is the 18/11/09 (by Australian time) – or the 11/18/09, depending on which part you put the month in -, as I was hoping to upload today, but I guess there are no promises if it's not. Anyways, without further ado, I give you, Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

"Who the hell is Gossip Girl?!" Harry demanded.

"She's a person who puts posts up about everyone in the Upper East Side, or in my case, Brooklyn. People send her tips. Someone must've taken a picture of us together and sent it to her. But don't worry, it'll be fine."

"How can you tell me it'll be fine?!" Harry exclaimed, "I wanted to come here and continue with my life quietly, and then she comes along!"

"Harry, breathe."

"Breathing," Harry said, thinking to himself: "_Why am I so stressed out about this? I defeated the Dark Lord. Surely a girl obsessed with gossip shouldn't worry me like this."_

"I'm good now," Harry said, "But who does she think she is, doing this to people?"

"It's just a post. Although, people will be asking questions now, so, umm, maybe I shouldn't be staying with you."

"No, no, it's fine. Like you said, It's just a post," Harry said, walking towards the elevator. Jenny followed him, and they went up to his room. He opened the door, and showed Jenny around.

"This will be your room," he said, showing her into the spare room. She walked in, looking around speculatively, before putting her bags down beside the bed, and sitting down.

"This is great. Thank you so much, Harry."

"It's no problem," Harry said, smiling.

"But surely I should pay you as thanks," Jenny said, pulling out her purse.

"No, no, I insist. I don't know anyone here. You can help me get my bearings and stuff," Harry said, grinning.

"Well, ok then," Jenny said, putting her purse back away, "Are you going to school here?"

"Yes, it will be my last year," Harry said, smiling.

"St Judes?"

"Yep."

"Oh, that's good. I'm going to Constance's."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but of what relation is St. Judes to Constance?"

"They're in the same vicinity. St. Judes is the male equal to Constance," Jenny said, moving over so Harry could sit next to her.

"Oh, ok then," Harry said, going over and sitting down.

"So, you've enrolled, then?"

"Yes, yes I have," he said, smiling.

"Oh, that's good, 'cause term starts on Monday," Jenny said, thoughtfully.

"Yea, I know," he said, "So, umm, how do classes work at this school?"

"Well, like any classes."

"Ok then," Harry said, thoughtfully. '_I wonder if the classes are anything like Hogwarts. Like the times and everything. Well, it's going to be different in that it's not a boarding school, or a magic school for that matter, but other than that, it should be quite…'_

"Are you ok?" Jenny interrupted his thoughts, looking at him curiously.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking," he said.

"Oh, ok then. About what?"

"Oh, just how different this school will be to my last one."

"I'm sure it won't be that different. You'll be sure to fit in."

Harry grinned.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Jenny asked.

"Hmm, I don't know," Harry said, "Do you want lunch?"

"Sure, lunch sounds good."

Harry got up and walked out of the room, into the kitchen. Jenny followed him.

"What do you want?" He asked, opening the fridge. Jenny looked in it.

"I don't know. What can you make?"

"Well, firstly, do you have anything you can't eat?"

"Nope. Not that I know of."

"Well, that makes it easy. So, what do you normally eat?"

"Um, my dad's special chilli…"

"Hmm… well, I could cook some chicken," he said, pulling out a pack of chicken breast.

"Sounds good."

Harry smiled and pulled out a knife and opened the pack, before getting out a pan and putting oil in it. He put it on the stove and laid a few pieces of chicken in it.

~_Half an hour later~_

"The chicken's ready. How's the potato mash going?" Harry asked Jenny.

"Good. It's done, I think."

"Let me see," Harry said, walking towards her and looking into the pot. He stirred it a bit, before nodding slightly.

"Yep, it looks done. Good job," Harry smiled. He got two plates out of the cupboard and placed them on the bench. He put two pieces of the now marinated chicken onto them, and spooned some of the potato onto them. He got out two pairs of knives and forks and carried them and the plates over to the table. Jenny followed and sat down as he put the plates down. He sat down next to her, and started eating. She copied, and smiled when she tasted the chicken.

"This is really good. When did you learn to cook?"

"When I lived with my Uncle and his family," Harry said.

"Oh, about them, how come you said they hardly count as family when we were back in the café?"

"Because they treated me like crap," he said, looking down at his plate.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's fine, " Harry said, smiling at her, continuing eating. They were silent for the rest of the time.

Harry picked up his plate and walked into the kitchen, putting it in the sink. Jenny followed, also putting her plate in the sink.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Harry asked, turning to look at her.

"Um, well, I was going to do a bit of shopping. For new material and stuff."

"Oh, ok then. Well, I'm just gonna stay here. I'll see you later?"

"Of course," Jenny said, grinning. She put on her coast and picked up her purse, walking out, shutting the door behind him.

Harry went into his bedroom and sat down at his desk. He pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing a letter to Hermione.

_Hey Hermione,_

_How are you? I'm great. It's really nice here. I've made a new friend, Jenny, who is also currently in a bad period of life. I feel like I can relate to her. I invited her to stay with me, as she has nowhere to stay, and I had a spare room. _

_So, yeah. Life is great. Though, I do miss you, and Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys. Well, apart from Ginny, of course. How is Ron? How is your relationship going? _

_Well, yeah, I miss you. Hope to see you sometime soon._

_Love, _

_Harry_

"Here Hedwig," he said, opening her cage. He attached the letter to her leg, and opened the window.

"Take this to Hermione, girl." Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately before flying out the window. Harry shut the window and sat down at his desk again. He put his head down on the desk, closing his eyes. Eventually he dozed off.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, guys, so, I updated Ruby Disappointment a day early, so I'm hoping that I've put this up a day early too. So, if I have put it up early, today should be the 4/12/09 (or the 12/4/09). If not, it's probably the 5/12/09 (12/5/09), as originally planned – well, not technically originally, but anyway. So, on with the story. Love B&T xoxo**

**Chapter 5**

"Harry," someone said, shaking him awake, "Harry."

"Five more minutes, 'Mione."

"I'm not ''Mione', and someone at the door wants to see you. He's holding a clothing bag. It must be your uniform."

"Oh, ok," Harry said, lifting his head off the desk to look at Jenny, "Sorry."

"It's ok," she said, "Now go get your uniform."

Harry walked to the door.

"Are you Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

"Sign here please," the man said, holding out a clipboard with a form on it.

Harry picked up a pen and signed it. The man handed him the clothing bag, and walked away. Harry shut the door and walked back into his room, where Jenny was sitting on the bed. He walked towards his cupboard to hang the bag up.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" Jenny asked.

"Nope," Harry said, hanging it up.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't want to. It'll probably look really bad on me, anyway."

"Aw, come on. I want to see what I looks like. And plus, you got measured, didn't you? At least it will fit you. And if it doesn't, I can always alter it," she said.

"Ok, fine," Harry said, pulling it out of the costume bag, and walking into the bathroom.

Harry came out of the bathroom five minutes later. To him, it felt weird to have a uniform that didn't include a school robe.

"See?" Jenny said, grinning, "It looks really good on you."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You look really handsome. Though, you should fix your hair."

"That is truly impossible," Harry said, chuckling, "I've been trying to fix it for years, but it's always been unruly."

"Well, it is kinda hot," she said, grinning, making Harry blush.

"And you look cute when you blush," she said, making him blush harder. She laughed and walked out of his room. Harry got changed back into his usual clothes, and hung his new uniform back up.

Harry walked out of his room, and saw Jenny sitting on the couch, along with Serena.

"Hey Serena. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to visit you to give you tonight's details," she said, standing up and walking over to him, "And I just found out that Jenny is living with you. You do know that will create even more scandal with gossip girl, right? I mean, you guys have already been seen holding hands."

"Hmm," Harry said, "Well, I don't really care about this 'gossip girl' person. If she wants to report on me and Jenny, then that's her problem."

"That's all very well, but what about Jenny's opinion?"

"If he doesn't care, then I don't."

"Ok, but please know that Gossip Girl reporting on you can be very disfiguring to your reputation. Of course, Jenny, you know all about that, but, Harry, you're new to it all. Just wait till she finds out your name. Oh, and when she finds out about how you got that scar, if it's bad, then that could be extremely bad," Serena said, seriously. She walked towards the door as harry and Jenny exchanged a glance.

"Oh, I need to give you tonight's details, Harry," she said, "Do you have a piece of paper or something?"

"Yeah, here," Jenny said, pulling out some paper and a pen. Serena walked towards the kitchen bench and put the paper on it, writing down the details.

"Jenny, are you coming?" she asked, giving Harry the paper.

"Yes, of course."

"Have you got a date?"

"No, I haven't really been in contact with many people recently."

"Oh, well, perhaps you and Harry can go together," Serena said, and Jenny blushed, "Oh, and Harry, do you have a suit?"

"Um, no, actually," he said.

"Jenny, will you please take him to buy one?"

"Sure, of course."

"Ok, well, I'll see you both tonight."

"See you," Harry said as she walked out. He shut the door behind her.

"So, Miss Humphrey, will you do me the honour of being my date tonight?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes, I think I will, Mister Potter," she said, giggling. Harry chuckled. He looked at the sheet of paper Serena had given him.

"Do you know where this is?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, of course. Now, let's go get you a suit," she said, picking up her purse and putting her coat on, before walking out.

"Ok," Harry said, following her out, locking the door behind him.

A few minutes later they walked into a store, holding a lot of men's and women's clothes. He followed Jenny over to the men's suit display.

Jenny sifted through it and pulled out a black suit that looked his size.

"Go try that on," she said, handing it to him and pointing to the change room. He put it on and looked in the mirror. He walked out of the change room and showed her.

"Ooh, that fits so well," Jenny said, examining him. Harry smiled.

"So, shall I get this one, then?"

"Yes, you definitely should."

"Ok then," he said, walking back into the change room and putting his other clothes back on.

He walked out and went to the counter to pay for the suit. _I'm so glad that I changed some of my money to muggle money, though I should probably find a nearby Wizarding community so I can transfer more money, _he thought to himself. He walked up to Jenny, who was standing looking at some dresses.

"What are you going to wear?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know. I don't really have time to make anything new, and I don't have any money," she said, sighing, "Don't you think this is pretty?" She gestured to a black dress in front of her.

"Yes, that is pretty," Harry said, smiling.

"Well, we should probably go."

"Yeah, um, you go ahead. I'll meet you back at the hotel. I have a few things I need to do first."

"Ok then," Jenny said, smiling and walking out.

Harry picked up the dress that Jenny had been looking at and walked over to the counter.

He paid for it, and then walked out of the store, carrying it and his suit. He walked back to the hotel and up to their room.

"Hey," he said, walking in and to his bedroom.

"Hey Harry," Jenny said, from the kitchen. Harry hung up the dress and his suit, and walked back out and into the kitchen.

"So, what were you doing?"

"Oh, I just went to the bank."

"Oh, ok then," Jenny said, filling a cup with water. She was drinking it when Harry heard a tapping noise at the window. Harry went and opened it.

"Hey Hedwig," He said and took the letter off her leg. She nipped his finger affectionately and ruffled her wings. Harry chuckled and read Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad you've found someone you can relate to, wherever you are. And it's good you have someone who can help you get accustomed to your new location._

_Ron says hi, as does everyone else. I think Ginny is starting to feel guilty for being so abrupt with you. I hope she'll send you an apology letter soon. Did I tell you who she's going out with now? Well, you probably don't want to know. _

_Oh, by the way, make sure that Jenny doesn't see Hedwig or anything else magical. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Well, _Harry thought to himself, _It's too late for her to not see Hedwig._

He looked over at Jenny, who was looking between him, the letter, and Hedwig, confused.

"Uh..."

**A/N: Please vote as to whether you want a Hogwarts character to appear in the Upper East Side. Also, if you do want someone to be in it, please choose who you want. Choices are:**

**Draco**

**Hermione**

**Ron**

**Ginny**

**George**

**Also, it appears I have updated on the 3/12/09, so I hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow at the earliest. Though, I will most likely put it up on the 5/12/09. Hope you liked this chapter. Again, please vote. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there an owl in our room? And why was he carrying a letter?"

"Long story."

"Is there a short version?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of abrupt."

"I don't care."

"Ok, fine," Harry said, sighing, "I'm a wizard." Jenny laughed.

"You're… a… wizard…," she said, in between laughs, "That's… a… good… one."

"I'm serious, Jenny." She stopped laughing, and looked at him.

"Prove it," she said, once seeing his eyes only showed seriousness.

"Fine." He said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at a chair, _"Wingardium Leviosa." _Much to Jenny's astonishment, the chair floated up in to the air, hovered, and then landed back down.

"Wow," she said, walking over to the chair and examining it.

"Uh, Jenny, what are you doing?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"There must be some strings here somewhere."

"Nope. I am a wizard," he said, before mumbling '_Levicorpus'_ while pointing his wand at Jenny.

"Harry!" she screamed, "Let me down."

"Not until you say you believe me," he said, concentrating on her.

"Fine. Fine. I believe you. You're a wizard," she said, as Harry looked up at her, looking in her eyes for any doubt.

"Ok then," he said, letting her down, once seeing none.

"Ok, so, you're a wizard," she said, "So, when you were talking about all that stuff that happened to you, that was all in the Wizarding World?"

"Yes."

"So, you're a prodigy in the Wizarding World?"

"Yes."

"Wow," she said, sitting down on the couch.

"It's a lot to take in, I know."

"So, can you do anything?"

"Pretty much."

"So you can, for example, make my sewing machine run faster, right?"

"Yeah. Right."

"Awesome. That is so cool. I'm friends with a wizard."

"Jenny, you can't tell anyone."

"Oh, well that sucks."

"The Wizarding World is a secret that most muggles – non-magic folk – don't know about. It is supposed to stay that way. It will be especially bad if Gossip Girl finds out."

"Yeah, true. So, you can do magic around here now, when no one else is around, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Cool. Oh, are all those mythical creatures real in the magical world?"

"Yes, actually, as well as other animals."

"So, unicorns and trolls and goblins are real?"

"Yeah. In fact, me and my friends fought a troll in first year – when we were eleven, and we have unicorns in the forest at Hogwarts. Oh, and goblins run the wizard bank in London."

"Aren't goblins scary?"

"Yeah. You should never mess with them. Gringotts is a really safe place for wizard money, with all its spells and enchantments. Some of the vaults are even guarded by dragons."

"Dragons?! Wow," she said, looking at the clock, "Oh, it's seven o'clock. The party starts at eight. We should probably get ready soon."

"Good idea," he said, holding out his arm for Hedwig to fly to. She landed on his arm and he carried her and the letter to his room. He put her in her cage and gave her some food. He put the letter on his desk and pulled his suit out of his cupboard and laid it on his bed.

"Hey, Jenny!" he called, "Come in here!"

"Yeah?" Jenny asked when she came into the room.

"Here," he said, pulling the dress out of his cupboard and handing it to her. Jenny was speechless.

"Oh… umm… wow… umm… thank you, Harry… but I can't accept this. It cost too much."

"Don't worry about it. I inherited plenty of money from my parents. Money is not an issue."

"Well, thank you Harry."

"No problem. Now go get ready," he said, shutting the door behind her. He went into the bathroom and splashed his face with water, and attempted to tame his hair, without prevail. He walked out of his bathroom and put his suit on. He heard Jenny turning on the shower as he was pulling on his jacket and adjusting his shirt. He put a tie on, but decided against it once looking in the mirror, so he took it off. He walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water, and started sipping it.

Jenny walked out donned in the black dress, along with a diamond choker and earrings, a love heart chain bracelet, and a pair of black high heels **(A/N: images on profile)**

"Wow, Jenny. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Jenny said, smiling, "What time is it?"

"7:40," Harry said, smiling back.

"Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, sure. How far away is this place?"

"Not far," Jenny said, picking up her purse and slipping her phone into it. Harry picked up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Anything else we need?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Ok then," he said, "I'll be back in a second."

"Ok," Jenny said, as he walked into his bedroom.

"Hedwig, you need to be quiet while I'm gone. In fact, why don't I just send you to Hermione," he said, pulling out a sheet of parchment.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's a bit late for Jenny to not see Hedwig, as she was in the room when Hedwig came with your reply. So, Jenny now knows everything, but don't worry, she's not going to tell anyone, especially not that horrible Gossip Girl. She's a person who posts information about the people here. What's weird is that no one knows exactly who she is._

_Anyway, I have to go. I'm escorting Jenny to a party that everyone on the Upper East Side is going to. I was just wondering if you could keep Hedwig there for a while. It's kind of awkward with her coming here. _

_Miss you,_

_Harry._

Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and attached the letter to her leg.

"Hedwig, you're going to be staying with Hermione for a while. I'll see you soon," he said, and she looked at him, a sad look in her eyes, "I know you'll miss me, but it's for the best. There are no other wizards here, and Jenny is the only one who knows I'm a wizard. I'll see you soon, ok?" Hedwig ruffled her feathers and flew off moodily.

"You ready, Harry?" Jenny said from behind him, and he jumped, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew I was here." Harry turned around to look at her.

"How long have you been there for?"

"A while. Hedwig is a bit temperamental, eh?"

"Yeah, just a bit," he said, walking over to her and offering her his arm.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said, taking his arm. They walked out of the room, Harry locking the door behind them. They walked out of the hotel and towards the party, making idle conversation along the way.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys. Ok, so, overall, Hermione had the majority of the votes, however, she only won by one vote. If anyone else wants to vote, please do soon, as whoever wins will come up in one of the next few chapters.

Thanks guys,

Love,

BlackandTainted

xoxo


	9. Chapter 7

When they got to the party, Harry walked in, amazed.

"Wow," he said, looking around.

"Yeah, it's great," Jenny said, smiling. Harry smiled back, remembering the Yule Ball.

"Ye…" he started to say before someone interrupted him.

"Harry! You're here!" Serena said happily, coming towards them.

"Hey Serena," he said, grinning, "This is… wow."

"I know. It's great," she said, as Blair came and stood next to Serena.

"Serena, Nate is looking for you," she said, indifferent to the two people standing in front of her.

"Oh, right. Well, I should probably go," she said, as Blair started to drag her off, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Harry said, "So, Jenny, what do you normally do at parties like this?"

"Drink, dance, socialise."

"Ah, nice. Well, I'm sure everyone is wondering who I am. Do you want to get some drinks and then go socialise?"

"Sure," Jenny said, smiling. Harry smiled back and they walked over to the bar.

"What are you getting?" Harry asked.

"I'll just have a champagne," Jenny said.

"Yeah, umm, I'll have that as well," Harry said to the bartender.

"Ok then. Two champagnes coming up."

The bartender put the champagnes on the bar and went off to find someone else to serve. They both picked up their drinks and walked into the crowd. Harry took a sip of his drink, unsure as to what it would taste like.

"This is nice," he said to Jenny, gesturing to his drink.

"Yeah," she said, taking a sip of her own, "You never had it before?"

"Nah, we have different drinks where I come from," he said, and she nodded, understanding.

They walked around for a bit, Jenny introducing him to some people.

"Hello, Jenny," someone said from behind them.

"Hi Chuck," she said, turning around. Harry did too.

"So, this is mystery guy."

"Yeah," Jenny said, "Chuck, this is Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Chuck Bass." They shook hands.

"If you don't mind," Chuck said, gesturing to his forehead.

"Not at all," Harry said, lifting up part of his unruly hair.

"That scar has become quite a scandal around here," Chuck said, looking at it.

"Yes, it has," Harry said, sighing. _Not unlike back in the Wizarding World,_ he thought to himself.

"Well, I'll see you around," Chuck said, walking away.

"What a weird guy," Harry said, thoughtfully, "He didn't even ask how I got it."

"That's Chuck for you," Jenny said, walking further into the crowd.

"Jenny, hi. How are you?" a brown-haired man said, coming to stand in front of them.

"I'm good thanks, Nate."

"That's good," he said, turning to face Harry, "Ah, mystery guy. I'm Nate Archibald." He held out his hand. Harry shook it, introducing himself.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Harry. Your scar has become quite the gossip around here. May I see it?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, lifting up his hair again.

"How… intriguing. It's an odd shape. How did you manage to get it?"

"An accident when I was one. I was in a car crash and I got it somehow from that. At least, that's what I've been told. I don't really know exactly what happened, because my parents died that day, and my aunt and uncle didn't like to talk about it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago," Harry said.

"Yes," he said, "Well, I should probably go find Chuck. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah," Jenny said, "He was over that way when we saw him." She pointed in the direction they had come.

"Thanks," Nate said, "It was nice meeting you, Harry." He walked away from them.

"So, anyone else we should meet?"

"Well, you've met Serena, so perhaps you should meet her brother," Jenny said, grasping his hand and pulling him through the crowd.

"Hey Eric," she said, stopping in front of blonde-haired boy who looked about her age.

"Hey Jenny, Harry."

"Hi," Jenny said, "How did you know his name?"

"Serena."

"Ah, of course," Jenny said, smiling.

"So, Harry, your scar is legend, now," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, it is."

"Forgive me, but how did you manage to get a scar as unique as that?"

"In a car crash. I don't know exactly how, because my parents died in it, and my aunt and uncle didn't like to talk about it."

"Oh, ok then," Eric said, smiling sympathetically, "So, are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"It's great," Harry said.

"Hmm, it is pretty good. Hey, have either of you seen Serena, by any chance?"

"She's with Blair somewhere. Don't know exactly where," Jenny said.

"Oh, ok then. Thanks," he said, "It was nice meeting you Harry. See you." He walked into the crowd to find Serena.

"So, what now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Let's keep walking around."

They were about to walk out into the crowd when someone called Jenny's name.

"Jenny!" he said, "Wait."

"Oh, hey Dan."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good," he said, "You sure you're safe with him?" He looked spitefully at Harry.

"Yes, Dan," Jenny said, "Stop it."

"So, who are you anyway, mystery guy?"

"I'm Harry Potter," he said, feeling happy that these people didn't recognise him like they did in the Wizarding World.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Dan Humphrey, Jenny's brother."

"Nice to meet you to," Harry said, smiling.

"Well, I'm going to go find Serena. I'll see you guys later," he said, smiling, "Oh, and Jenny, Dad and I both miss you and want you to come home. Oh, and he wants you to go back to school."

"I am going back to school, but I'm not coming home," Jenny said, "Bye Dan." She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Are we leaving?"

"Yes," Jenny said through her teeth, clearly angry.

"Do you want to dance?"

Jenny turned to look at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Of course," she said, smiling. He grasped her hand and led her into the group of people who were dancing.

"So," Harry said, as they were dancing, "Why don't you want to go home? Your father and brother clearly love you and want you to go home."

"I can't live with someone who doesn't support me in what I want to do. My dad didn't support me when I was working for Elinor, Blair's mom, as a fashion designer, because I dropped out of school, when that was what I wanted to do."

"Oh, well, I'm sure you have every reason to not want to live with them, but I can't say I understand," he said, thinking of his parents.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry."

"It's fine. You should at least talk to them, nicely," he said.

"I will, but not yet. When I'm ready," she said, moving closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ok then," Harry said, smiling, "I'm not going to force you." Jenny looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Harry," she said.

"I care about you. I don't want to push you away," he said, leaning down and kissing her, passionately. His tongue explored her mouth, and she let out a small moan. When they broke away from each other, Harry smiled down at her.

"I love you, Jenny," he said, and kissed her again.

"Harry!" he heard someone call, and broke away from Jenny.

He looked up at the person, shocked.

"Hermione?"


	10. Chapter 8

"**Harry!" he heard someone call, and broke away from Jenny.**

**He looked up at the person, shocked.**

"**Hermione?"**

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed happily, embracing him.

"Hermione," he said, smiling and returning the hug, "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said, grinning. She looked over at Jenny.

"You must be Jenny," she said, holding out her hand.

"Yeah," Jenny said, shaking Hermione's hand, "Jenny Humphrey. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Hermione Granger," she said, before turning back to Harry, "I see you got over Ginny pretty fast."

Harry turned red, guiltily, before saying, "Well, she broke up with me when she already had another guy, so, yeah."

"True," Hermione said, smiling.

"So, how's Ron?"

"Oh, he's dating Lavender Brown again. He mentioned something about proposing to her, I think," Hermione said, dismissively, "But how are you?"

"I'm good. Life here is…"

"Um, Harry," Jenny said, interrupting him, "Maybe we should go back to the hotel. People are staring."

"Good point," Harry said, taking Jenny's arm, "Let's go." Hermione fell in step beside Harry as they walked out.

"So, how did you two meet?"

"Oh, well, I was sitting in a café and Harry came in. He asked if he could sit with me because all the other tables were full, and we started talking. I had no place to stay because my life is sort of a mess right now, so he invited me to live with him in his hotel room. So, yeah."

"That's nice of you Harry. It seems like you guys have been getting along really well," she said, referring to the kiss earlier.

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling, "So, how's your love life going, Mione?"

"Umm, well, actually, I'm dating someone."

"Really? Who?"

"Umm…"

"That would be me," said someone behind Harry.

**A/N: Ok, cutting it off here. Sorry it's so short, but I don't know who I want Hermione to be dating. Definitely not Ron. Don't like them as a couple. Please vote as to who you want:**

** - Draco**

** - George**

****** - **Blaise

****** - **Ron (if you really want)

****** - **Dean

****** - **Seamus

****** - **Neville

****** - **Viktor

****** - **Cormac McLaggen

****** - **Any others you can think of if you want them


	11. Chapter 9

"Malfoy! You're dating Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's Draco to you Harry," she said, as Draco pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Ahem," Harry said, after a while, "Still here."

"Obviously Potter. Why don't you go off with your little girlfriend and leave the grown-ups to their business?"

"Draco, be nice," Hermione said, hitting his chest lightly, "And his name is Harry."

"Hermione, how did this happen?" Harry demanded.

"He's nice. And sweet, Harry, when he wants to be. I love him."

"And I love you too, 'Mione," Draco said, kissing her again, lightly.

"Anyway, where are you staying 'Mione?"

"Oh, Draco has a summer house a few blocks away."

"Mal…" Harry started saying, before Hermione glared at him, "Draco, can I talk to you?"

"Fine, Harry," he said, full of spite. He followed Harry away from the girls.

"Let's get to the point, shall we Malfoy?"

"Please, Potter."

"If you hurt her, so help me, I will hurt you. You understand Malfoy?"

"Harry, I love Hermione, a much as that may be hard for you to understand. I am not going to hurt her. Although you and Weasel see her as a know-it-all, that is one of the reasons I love her. She is a smart woman, who is sweet, and caring. All-in-all, I love her."

"I believe you, Draco, though, I would just like to say, that I don't see her as a know-it-all. She is like a sister to me," Harry said, looking over at Hermione and Jenny, and smiling. He looked back at Draco and held out his hand. Draco took it, looking at Harry seriously.

"Treat her well, mate. It still stands that if you hurt her, I will hurt you."

"I understand. You care about her. I do not intend on hurting her. And if I do, I would be happy to take any punishment you dish out, as I could not bear to hurt her. She means a lot to me."

"I believe you," Harry said, walking back over to the girls with Draco.

"Hey guys. Draco, do you want to go home now?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," He said, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"See you later, Harry," Hermione said, smiling. Draco nodded at him, before they turned around and walked towards Draco's summer house.

"Shall we go too?" Harry asked, taking Jenny's arm and leading her back to their hotel room.

When they got there, Harry heard something tapping the window and saw **Pigwidgeon hovering there, a letter attached to his leg. He opened the window.**

"**Hey Pig. Who's that from?" he asked untying the letter. Pig started flying around the hotel room, excitedly. **

"**Jenny, shut the door, now," Harry told her before Pig could fly out. He looked at the letter and saw it was from Ron.**

_**Hey mate,**_

_**How are you? I expect you probably know about Hermione and Draco now. You can't tell anyone else. They want to make it public at my wedding reception. Oh, did I tell you I'm getting married. I proposed to Lavender Brown. I know when I was dating her in 6**__**th**__** year we were always snogging and there was no depth to our relationship, but she's really grown up, and she's really nice, when you get to know her. **_

_**So, anyway, how's your love life? Met any girls wherever you are? If so, please, bring them to my wedding. Oh, did I mention that I want you to be my best man. We're holding the wedding near Shell Cottage, on the coast beneath the cliff it's on. Please say you'll be my best man.**_

_**Anyway, back to your love life. So, who are you dating currently, if anyone? **_

_**Oh, I have to go. Mum's calling me. Something to do with dinner, I think. **_

_**Hope to see you soon,**_

_**Ron**_

**Harry smiled as he read it.**

"**Hey Jenny?" he called, walking into his study and putting the letter on his desk. **

"**Yeah?" she asked, following him in.**

"**We're going to a wedding in London."**

"**London? Wow. I've always wanted to go there. Oh, who's wedding?"**

"**My best friend Ron's and a girl called Lavender Brown. He asked me to be his best man."**

"**Ooh, I love weddings. This is going to be fun. And you're so lucky to be best man. When is the wedding?"**

"**Oh, right. That's one thing I need to find out."**

"**Well, are you going to reply to his letter? That owl is really hyperactive, and it's starting to get annoying."**

"**Ok, I'll reply now," Harry said, sitting down at his desk and pulling out some parchment, a quill and ink.**

_**Hey Ron,**_

_**Congratulations mate. I'm so happy for you. It would be an honor to be your best man. Just wondering, when exactly is the wedding? And when do you want me and Jenny to get there? Oh, yeah, I am currently dating someone. Her name's Jenny, she's American and a muggle. She knows I'm a wizard, as she saw Hedwig with one of Hermione's letters, and I couldn't not tell her.**_

_**Anyway, when do you want us to come? We'll probably just come over the day of your wedding. Oh, did I mention I'm going to a muggle school here with Jenny. Just something to pass the time. Starting Monday.**_

_Anyway, I will see you soon. Give my best to Lavender, and tell her congratulations from me._

_Harry._

Harry got Pig to come over to him, and stay still long enough for him to tie the letter to his leg. He picked up the owl and carried it to the window, flinging it out, as he had seen Ron do so many times. He shut the window and smiled at Jenny, who was standing not too far behind him.

"You must be so happy for your friend, Harry," Jenny said, grinning, and stifled a yawn.

"Maybe we should go to bed now," Harry said, stifling a yawn himself.

"Yeah," Jenny said, walking towards and into her room, "Night Harry."

"Goodnight Jenny," he said, and walked into his own room. He got changed and laid down on his bed, dozing off almost immediately.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to put this up, I've been kind of distracted. I mean, school's almost back and I have a whole heap of books I need to read, which I doubt I'm going to finish, but anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And for those who are reading it, the next chapter of Depths of Darkness will be up soon. Hopefully today as well. Love B&T xoxo.**

**Chapter 10**

Harry woke up the next morning to Jenny pouring water over his head.

"Ugh, Jenny!"

"Come on sleepy-head. We have school."

"Right. Yeah," Harry said, sitting up, "Breakfast?"

"Get dressed first."

"Ugh," Harry said, lying back down. Jenny whacked him with a pillow.

"Come on, Harry."

"Fine. I'm up," he sat up and went into his closet. He pulled out his uniform and went into the bathroom. He had a shower and got dressed before walking out into the kitchen.

"Hey Jenny," he said, sitting down at the table across from her.

"Hey. You look good in the uniform," she said, munching on a waffle.

"Thanks. So do you," he said, smiling. She laughed.

"Yeah, thanks," she got up and put her plate in the sink, Harry following suit.

"Well, you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just let me grab my bag," he walked into his room and picked it up off his dresser. He walked back out into the kitchen, and saw Jenny standing there, her bag on her arm.

"Let's go," he said, opening the door for her. She walked out and he locked the door behind them.

When they got to school, they walked into the grounds, looking around at all the people.

"Jenny!" someone called, coming over to them, "You're back at school."

"Hey, Dan. Yeah, I'm back."

"You know, Dad really misses you. And, anyway, where are you living now?"

"Actually, I'm living with Harry. And we're actually dating now. We hooked up at the party last night."

"Really? And you're living with him? How do you think Dad would feel about this?"

"Well, I was already living with him, and Dad is not currently in charge of my life. It's kind of hard for him to be seeing as we're not actually speaking currently. As I seem to recall he tried to get me arrested. So, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to class, and so does Harry."

"Oh, what grade are you in, Harry?"

"I'm in my last year," he said, "What about you?"

"Oh, really? I'm in the same year. What class do you have first?"

"Actually, I have to get my timetable still, so I'd better get to the administration office."

"Oh, ok then. Well, I have to get to my first class, which is apparently English," he said, glancing at his timetable, "So, I'll see you guys later. Nice seeing you again, Jenny, and it was nice meeting you Harry."

"Yeah, see you. Come on Harry," Jenny said, putting her arm through his and leading him to the administration office. They walked in and Harry picked up his timetable.

"So, what do you have first?" Jenny asked as they walked out.

"English, just like your brother," he said, glancing at his timetable.

"Cool. Well, I have to get to maths, so I'll see you later. At lunch, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. See you then," Harry said, walking towards his classroom, as shown on a map that the receptionist had given him.

He walked in and saw Dan sitting in the back. He went and sat down next to him before the teacher came in and the lesson started.

At lunch time Harry met Jenny on the stairs in front of the school.

"Hey Jenny," he said, hugging her, "How was your first day back after last year?"

"It was ok. How was your first day at a muggle high school?"

"It was-"

"What's a muggle?" someone interrupted.

"Eric! Hi!" she said, hugging him.

"Welcome back Jenny."

"Thanks," Jenny said, pulling away and grinning at him.

"Hey Harry. So, how are you enjoying your first day?"

"It's good. I'm enjoying it. It's a big change from school in England."

"Yeah, I'm sure it would be. What about you Jenny? How's your first day back?"

"It's ok. Happy to be back, I guess. Though, I'm still not living with my family. I'm currently living with Harry."

"Well, that's nice. Well, I'm going to go find Serena. I need to talk to her."

"See you."

"Yeah, bye. Nice seeing you again, Harry. And I'm glad you're back, Jenny," and he walked away.

After lunch Harry and Jenny went their separate ways to their classes.

They met after school and walked back to the hotel together.

"So, did you enjoy your first day?" Jenny asked him, conversationally.

"Yeah, I did actually. Muggle schools are quite different. How about you? How was your first day back?"

"I think it was good, actually. Penelope and the others are ignoring me, which is better than them torturing me."

By this time they had reached their room. Harry unlocked the door and led Jenny in.

"Hello, Harry," someone said, as he shut the door.

"…"

**A/N: Ok, so, I was thinking about ending it here, because I wasn't sure where it was going anymore, but now I've had this idea. So, I'm continuing it for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll put the next chapter up soon. Love B&T, xoxo. **


	13. Author's Note II

**Author's Note**

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I just got back to school recently, and have already had so much work to do. Though, I guess that's what comes from being in the last few years of school. Anyway, I will definitely try to upload this weekend coming (i.e. 3-4 days from now), and I will try to upload more often, but that will most likely only be on weekends. Anyway, thank you to those who have been reading my stories, and my deepest (and most sincere) apologies to you…

Love B&T

xoxo


	14. Author's Note III

**Hey guys,**

**Ok, so, I actually have a chance at this point in time to update, but, unfortunately, I am still unsure in regards to who the 'mystery character' should be. It would be great if you guys would review and tell me who you think he/she should be.**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm really sorry about not updating for a while, but that's the consequences of doing IB, and also, at the moment we have exam block, so yeah. Anyway, the Easter holidays are almost here, so if I don't get a chance after I get your votes, then I'll most likely update then.**

**Love B&T**

**xoxo **


End file.
